In the Rain
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: He seemed to be feeling the same as her, but worse. His usual bored look had vanished off his face as of late, but it replaced by a horrible demon known as sorrow. ShikaTema post Shika vs. Hiden


In the Rain

She stood there waiting for him…the rain pounded down on her sun flower long hair and she brought her sea green eyes from his back to the sky. The clouds were as dark as hell itself and she disliked them raining down on them. Her eyes float over to him. He just stood there quiet as a mouse. His dark chocolate, almost black, hair refused to be let out of its ponytail and flatten on top of his head. She couldn't stand him in this much pain. This was indeed, a dark day. She stood quietly with her hands to her sides with a gloomy, and forlorn expression staring at his back. They both stood in the middle of a grave site, she hated grave sites, she'd been to so many funerals already, many of her relatives, or almost her family being dead. This made her bitter. This morning, she wanted to catch up to him that she forgot her headband in her hotel.

He seemed to be feeling the same as her, but worse. His usual bored look had vanished off his face as of late, but it replaced by a horrible demon known as sorrow. Her skin shivered in the cold rain fall, while he stood motionless staring down at a grave. Reinstate her pained look into a thoughtful look. _Fool, trying to catch a cold out here…_The girl walked up to his side, she instantly spotted a cigarette smoking from his mouth as he bore down at the grave he stood in frontage of it. He seemed to ignore her as she strolled up next to him, his tiny dark eyes stayed locked on the grave. He wasn't the same guy she fought a long time ago, he seemed different, darker and in much more pain. The same guy who saved her, in fact she wished she'd thanked him right, but there had been no time for that.

In her hands rested a jacket, she thought he might get cold.

"Oi," She greeted to him friendly next to him. He said nothing.

Frowning in displeasure, she began to place the jacket over his shoulders to get him warmer. His dark eyes darted to her, but he still didn't speak.

"You looked cold…and I heard about what happened…" She trailed off in her explanation.

He touched her hands that placed the jacket onto his shoulders, as if trying to find some familiarity in her touch. The rain continued pouring down on them. It had been a week since…he had fulfilled his revenge…she would've strongly disagree against that, it wasn't the way of the shinobi, but what he was looking for was, the honor, for the honor of the man who died protecting his team. She'd been back in her home town when she received the news about the man's death and in instantaneous, without telling her younger brothers, ran off to see what had happened. The Hokage said, he'd gone off to kill the murderers with Kakashi Hatake.

Whoever killed the man, deserved a painful and swift death in her opinion, an Akatsuki member. _The same men who tired to steal my little brother from me!_ She'd had thundered in rage inside her head at the news.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired eyeing him with a worried look. He sighed and smiled at her.

"Just…seeing if you were really here…" He said in a mutter. She smiled too and he let go of her hands, but as they lowered to his side. She took his hand into hers.

The rain seemed to slow down now and her dark sea green eyes gazed upon the man's grave.

"Asuma Saratobi…" She read quietly to herself. "Thanks for putting up with him for all these years."

He laughed lightly at her words smiling at the grave. She could see the cigarette smoke escape from the tip of it. "You know, smoking is bad for you…"

"I know…but it…reminds me of him." He replied and the rain ceased.

It became quiet between them. The sky had finally stopped weeping.

"Heh, troublesome," The boy dropped the cigarette and clutched the girl's hand tightly. "Temari?"

"Hm, yes, Shikamaru?" Her eyes met his immediately.

"May I walk you home?" He asked pleasantly. She held it too firmly.

"Yes, I don't mind that all." She however looked at him. "When did you become such a gentleman?"

He laughed and they walked along the path towards the future.


End file.
